Biological inquiry has undergone a number of profound changes. Early studies emphasized complex systems, whereas recent studies have shied away from complexity, instead focusing on detailed knowledge of circumscribed physiologic, cellular and molecular entities. The sequencing of the human genome, in concert with emerging genomic and proteomic technologies, permit the definition of a complete and dynamic parts list of all biological systems. When harnessed with powerful new computational approaches it will be possible to obtain a comprehensive molecular description of complex biological processes. This meeting will focus on the symbiotic interplay between biology, technology, and computation that lies at the heart of systems biology. [unreadable] [unreadable]